


Help me out, Steve

by AWRA



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's slang, Humor, Inspired by a post on tumblr, M/M, Movie Night, this was going to be fluff but then porn happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWRA/pseuds/AWRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky accidentally uses 40's slang, only he doesn't realize he that now what he said means a completely different thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me out, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on Tumblr saying that the word 'boner' used to mean 'big mistake' and how funny would it be if Bucky asked Steve to help him with his 'boner'. I can't find it, but it exists and it's out there. So, first work on the archive, I hope it doesn't suck too much and also it's not betaed and I'm not a native English speaker, so I apologize for any typos.

It was movie night at the Tower. It was never an easy thing. First of all, there were the struggles about what movie they should watch, which most of the times ended with two or more members of the team wrestling for the remote (usually Clint and Tony), Thor inciting the fight and the rest of the team picking a random movie. And then there was the seat disposition, because every single time they had to argue like children about who sits where. Steve had tried to point out it was ridiculous, and Tony had retorted that he was just an old fuck always ruining everyone's fun.

The struggles tonight had ended with a split lip for Tony (who had then spent twenty minutes saying that Clint was a bitch and was now pouting with his head on Loki's lap), Nat arbitrarily deciding that they were going to watch “The Woman in Black” and Steve squeezed next to Bucky in what should be an armchair for one person, not two rather well-built adult men.

These were the moments Steve hated. And not only for the fact the movie was creepy as hell and judging by Thor's and Clint's faces he wasn't the only on thinking that. But also there was the whole squeezed-against-Bucky thing. Not that he minded being close to his best friend, but this was bit too close. Well, anyone having to share an armchair with Steve would end up being a bit too close. But Bucky's presence next to him, feeling him pressed against his side... God, it was maddening. Steve thanked his baggy pants and the totally turn-off movie.

“I'm gonna have nightmares for a week” Clint whined. Steve could really understand the guy. He knew he wouldn't walk next to an open door to a dark room for a while.

“Shut up” Steve heard Bucky chew the popcorns from the bowl on the brunette's lap. How did he even manage to _eat_ during this stuff?

Steve squirmed a bit, trying to get more comfortable. Bucky glanced at him, before putting his right arm around Steve's shoulders. And yes, there was a little more space, but Steve's blood decided to take a trip in the lower regions. He bit his lips to refrain from telling Bucky, and concentrated on the film. He only hoped there would be more of those nightmare-inducing-erection-destroying scenes. He had come to terms with his huge crush on Buckt a while ago, but this was torture.

When finally the movie ended (and Steve was immensely grateful for that, and silently swore to never again watch any movie Nat liked) the blonde hoped Bucky was finally going to get up and take that arm away fom Steve's shoulders. But no, his best friend had other plans in mind.

“God, Nat, why do you have to pull out this stuff every time Bruce is away?” Clint asked, visibly shaken.

“Because this way Bruce won't get scared and won't Hulk-out” she said.

“I hate you” Clint muttered, taking his head in his hands.

“No, he's right, this thing was hellish” Tony said, sitting up from his previous position of being completely sprawled over Loki “And with this lip still bleeding I couldn't even put my time to better use” everyone made a disgusted sound, remembering where Tony head had been resting until thirty seconds before.

“Dude, there's people in this room!” Bucky said.

“I assure you, we can be very... descrete when needed. You probably would not have noticed anything at all” Loki deadpanned.

“I don't like the way he's saying it, it's like this is not the first time they do it with a public” Clint whined. Steve would need brain bleach after this. The only person more disgusted was probably Thor, but after all no one could blame him for not liking the idea of his brother doing... stuff.

“After this interesting exchange of thoughts, that really makes me want to find someone who would brainwash me again, I will take my leave” Bucky said. Steve cringed at the brainwash reference, but Bucky could joke about literally anything. The man stood up, apparently forgetting the almost empty bowl of popcorns on his lap and making it fall all over the ground “Shit! I'm a fucking idiot”

“Yes, you are Barnes” Tony confirmed, while Clint launched himself on some of the popcorns scattered around, shouting “Mine!” and shoving them in his mouth. Child.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm cleaning. Stevie, give a hand” Steve huffed “C'mon, just help me with my boner” everyone froze. Then Steve felt his cheeks become hot and basically all hell broke loose.

Tony curled on himself in laughter, while Clint spat half chewed pieces of popcorn around and basically fell on the ground. Thor's eyes widened comically, and a laugh escaped even from Loki and Natasha. Bucky just stood there, blinking and looking around in confusion.

“Y-Yes Steve, just... Give him a hand with that” Tony wheezed. There were tears running down Clint's face. Steve never felt more embarrassed in is whole life. Well, actually he did once, but _that_ had been totally Loki's fault.

“Is there something I don't get?” Bucky turned towards Steve, frowning “Why are they laughing?” he asked.

“Look, Buck, there have been a couple changes to slang during this time” Steve murmured, looking anywhere but at Bucky.

“Yes, I'm aware, and?”

“And boner doesn't exactly mean 'mistake' anymore” Steve cleared his throat.

“In a sense it still does” Natasha said “But I suppose Steve will be willing to help you anyways” Steve blushed even more at that, also because it wasn't exactly a lie, while Tony slowly rolled down from the couch and on the ground, under the amused stare of his boyfriend.

“What would that mean?” Bucky asked.

“I'm... I'm gonna tell him” Clint said, trying to regain his breath.

“Don't you dare” was Tony's answer.

“Someone's gotta tell him”

“Stop quoting Frozen” Natasha said.

“Uh, guys?” Bucky waved with his hand “I'm still here, do you think you can explain?”

“I bet Steve would die to give you a practic demonstration” Clint said.

“Shut up!” Steve snapped, feeling like his cheeks were going into spontaneous combustion (and the fact that Clint was quite right only worsened the moment).

“Well, if you want to help him with his boner you can do that too” Tony said, wiping off the tears from his eyes.

“I hate you guys” Steve mumbled.

“In my experience, such a reaction often expresses that the others are indeed right in their assumptions” Loki had again that smirk on his face, the one he always had when he was causing trouble and enjoying it.

“What the fuck is happening, you assholes?” Bucky basically yelled.

“You just asked Steve to help you with your hard-on” Nat said. Bucky blushed too now.

“Oh God, they blush the same color” Clint noticed, propping up on his elbows.

“I'm going to sleep” Steve mumbled, leaving the room. God, why did it have to happen to him? Now he made a stupid ass figure, and Bucky would probably start suspecting something because of those damn comments. And if there was something Steve was pretty sure Bucky was, it was straight.

 

***

 

Steve woke up feeling someone moving in his room. Irrational fear took hold of him and he almost jumped out of bed and away from the person.

“Hey, it's me!” Steve sighed.

“Buck, you gave me a heart attack” he said, lying back down with an arm on his eyes. He felt the bed dip as Bucky sat down.

“What, afraid I was a dead woman here to kill you?” Bucky chuckled when Steve didn't answer “You did!”

“Shut up, that movie was terrifying” Steve mumbled.

“You're an idiot” Steve threw a punch in the general direction of his friend, and hit the metal arm. Hard. Bucky burst out laughing at Steve's pained moan “Oh God, I can't believe you're such a complete imbecile!”

“I hate you and your stupid arm” Steve whined, massaging his knuckles. Bucky threw his legs over the bed and laid next to Steve.

“Uh, I'm sorry for before” he said “Y'know, about the boner thing” Steve was grateful for the almost complete darkness that hid his blush.

“It's fine” he said, suddenly aware that he was really close to Bucky right now. He could barely make out the silhouette of his friend, but they were lying on their sides at maybe one foot from each other and Steve could hear the sound of Bucky's breathing. It wasn't like they never slept in the same bed, quite the contrary actually, but when they did in the past Steve usually had something else to think about.

“You could have helped me cleaning up anyways, you know punk?” Bucky said.

“It's about time you learn how to do that by yours- _Bucky_!”  Steve made an undignified sound when he felt a strong hand cupping his crotch and squeezing gently. All of his blood left the rest of his body and ran to his already hardening cock.

“Because I'm sure as hell going to help you with _your_ boner” and why the hell had Steve never noticed that Bucky's voice was so deep? The hand on his crotch kept massaging him slowly, and Steve knew he should stop this, say something, but his brain had completely melted by now.

“B-Buck...” he moaned, as the warm hand left him for a moment before it went straight inside Steve's pants and started his movements again, only this time with skin-to-skin contact.

“Yes, Steve?” Bucky asked, moving closer until their chests were almost touching “Is something the matter?”

“You... you...” whatever Steve was going to say was interrupted by Bucky dragging his thumb along Steve's slit. The blonde moaned and his arm grabbed Bucky's shoulder, gripping it tightly. The brunette didn't have a shirt on, so Steve could feel the firm muscles moving under his fingers.

“Feels good, does it?” Bucky whispered, millimeters from Steve's face.

“Y-Yes” Steve moaned, giving up trying to understand what was going on and just enjoying it. Bucky took his cock out of his underwear and Steve shivered at the difference of temperature. The brunette kept pumping, occasionally moving his wrist or swirling his thumb around the tip, taking Steve by surprise every single time. 

“God, you're so responsive” Bucky said, and from his voice it seemed Steve wasn't the only one being strongly affected by this “I wonder what sound you'll make once you come” Steve bucked his hips forward “It's a pity the lights are out, I bet you look gorgeous too. You have no idea how hard you're making me” 

Bucky licked a stripe along Steve's neck, and that was what threw Steve over the edge. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back and thrusting frantically into Bucky's warm grip.

When he was finally able to think again, some sort of cold feeling washed over him. Why the hell had Bucky  _jerked him off_ , was it some stupid joke? Did someone dare him to see if Steve really wanted to... do things with him? Because there was no way Bucky would want to do this with Steve.

“Buck...” Steve said, his breath still labored.

“Yes? Are you alright?” Bucky asked, his voice still lower than usual.

“Why... why did you do this?” Steve felt Bucky freeze.

“You... you didn't want this? God, Steve, I'm so fucking sorry, I just thought you wanted to, and you didn't stop me so I guessed it was ok but fuck, I'm such an idiot-”

“Wait, wait, wait, what?” Steve asked, interrupting Bucky's babbling.

“It's just... I thought you liked me in that way, and after the comments earlier I guess I thought it was kind of confirmed that you did like me too”

“You're not making any sense, you know that?” Steve asked “You... You want me in, well, _that_ way?” Bucky chuckled.

“I thought it was quite clear” he whispered, moving away from Steve.

“No, no, wait, I liked it!” he said, stopping his friend with a hand on his arm “Really liked it. I just thought you... You weren't interested in me, not like that”

“I just jerked you off, and you had doubts I liked you?” Bucky asked, disbelieving.

“Uh... Yeah?” Steve answered, feeling pretty stupid right now “I just... Well... I don't know what I thought. Just stay here?” he mumbled. Bucky stayed still for a second, before moving back to where he was before.

“You're an idiot” he declared.

“I know”

“And now my hand is all covered in your come” Steve blushed.

“Sorry”

“Nah, it's pretty hot actually” Steve felt something down there stir, despite having just come. Super soldier stamina, he guessed.

“If you say so” he said. Bucky chuckled.

“Now that we had this beautiful conversation, will you give me a hand with _my_ boner or do I have to do everything by myself?” Steve's heart accelerated, and he leant forward to press his lips against Bucky's. The other moaned and returned the kiss.

“Gladly” Steve said, breathless “Whenever you need, Buck”

 


End file.
